warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Chimera
The Chimera is the standard armoured personnel carrier (APC) of the Astra Militarum and its chassis is the basis for a large number of other Imperial armoured vehicles such as the Basilisk artillery and Salamander scout vehicles. The basic Chimera is equipped with a Multi-Laser but can also be outfitted with a variety of other heavy weapons, such as Twin-linked Heavy Bolters, an Autocannon or a Heavy Flamer. The Chimera also mounts a hull-mounted Heavy Bolter or Heavy Flamer and 6 hull-mounted Lasguns on the vehicle's flanks which can be fired from the passenger compartment, allowing the infantry inside to fire at the enemy. It can carry up to 12 Guardsmen, 6 Heavy Weapons Teams or 6 Ogryns. The Chimera also has amphibious capabilities, allowing it to take part in naval amphibious assaults or overcome watery obstacles like swamps and rivers. Over the millennia, the Chimera has been pressed into service in a variety of different forms, proving its reliability and worth time and again. It is a highly versatile vehicle capable of operation in the most hostile environments. Its tracks are capable of traversing almost any surface, and its amphibious design allows it to move through dense swamps, deep marshes and even rivers. Many an enemy army has been destroyed because its general thought his flanks protected by such obstructions, only to find ranks of Imperial Guardsmen -- supported by the fearsome anti-personnel weaponry of their Chimera transports -- disgorging into the very heart of his forces. and armed with a turret-mounted Multi-Laser advances on the enemy]] Squads of Astra Militarum troopers mounted in Chimeras are sometimes referred to as Armoured Fist Squads. These squads lend speed and tactical flexibility to the often slow and rigid ranks of the Imperial Guard. An Astra Militarum infantry regiment does not typically include any mechanised troops, it being difficult for most Planetary Governors to obtain and maintain the vehicles needed for such formations. Because of this, it is quite common for commanders to attach individual Armoured Fist Squads from fully mechanised regiments in order to provide fast-moving armoured transport. Armoured Fist Squads are able to respond quickly to emergent threats or forge ahead of the main Imperial advance and seize vital objectives until reinforcements arrive. Enemy positions are quickly overrun, the heavy weaponry of Chimeras spitting a stream of death into the packed ranks of the foe. Infantry Squads then charge down the steel ramps at the vehicles' rear and despatch survivors at point blank range. Armoured Fist squads have a reputation for "getting the job done" and are in high demand by Astra Militarum infantry commanders. The armoured protection of a Chimera is vital for a successful assault, and so they are typically deployed against the most heavily defended of enemy positions. It is therefore no surprise that Armoured Fist Squads suffer even higher casualty rates than standard infantry formations. Capabilities The Chimera is the Imperial Guard's most commonly used armoured personnel carrier (APC). These nearly ubiquitous vehicles are extremely durable and practical, capable of mounting a wide array of support weapons. From within the armoured confines of the Chimera, an Imperial Guard infantry squad can use the vehicle's hull-mounted weapons to unleash a lethal wave of firepower into an enemy, protected from all but the most heavy weapons in return. Chimeras are also a powerful symbol of the might of the Imperial Guard and are fitted with a range of equipment, including searchlights, to locate the enemy, and massive bulldozer blades to clear all obstacles in the way of the Imperial Guard's heavier main battle tanks. With scanners and communication voxes, Chimeras are also suitable mobile bases of operations from which Imperial Guard officers can efficiently direct their forces. Squads of Imperial Guardsmen mounted on Chimeras are usually called "Armoured Fist" mechanised infantry units. These squads lend speed and tactical flexibility to the otherwise often slow and rigid formations of the Imperial Guard. An Imperial Guard infantry regiment does not typically include any mechanised elements, as it is difficult for most Imperial Planetary Governors to obtain and then maintain the vehicles from the Adeptus Mechanicus needed for such units. Because of this reality, it is quite common for Imperial Guard commanders to attach Armoured Fist squads from other, fully mechanised regiments to provide fast-moving armoured transports to non-mechanised infantry units. Armoured Fist squads are able to respond quickly to emergent threats or move ahead of the main body of an advancing Imperial force and seize vital objectives until reinforcements from the infantry arrive. Enemy positions are quickly overrun as the heavy weaponry of the Chimeras, spitting a stream of fiery death into the packed ranks of the enemy, is accompanied by the charge of the infantry squads on-board who move down the vehicles' rear steel ramps and mow down all the survivors at point blank range. Armoured Fist squads have a reputation in the Guard for getting the job done and are in high demand by infantry regiment commanders. Typically deployed against the most heavily defended of enemy positions where the armoured protection of a Chimera is vital for a successful assault, it is no surprise that Armoured Fist squads have an even higher rate of attrition than standard Imperial Guard heavy infantry units. Over the millennia, the Chimera has been pressed into service in a variety of different forms, proving its reliability over and over again. The Chimera is a highly versatile armoured vehicle able to operate in the most hostile environments faced by the Imperial Guard. Chimeras are amphibious vehicles and are able to move through dense swamps, deep marshes and even rivers. Many an enemy of the Imperium has been destroyed because its commander believed his flanks protected by such watery obstructions, only to find ranks of Imperial Guardsmen, supported by the potent anti-personnel weaponry of the Chimera that had transported them, driving into the very heart of his forces. Armament The most common variant of the Chimera armoured personnel transport, the Mars Pattern, is armed with a turret-mounted Multi-Laser, a hull-mounted Heavy Bolter, and six Lasguns controlled by the tank's passengers. Another common variant of the Chimera mounts a Heavy Flamer on the turret and sometimes the hull, or a turret-mounted Heavy Bolter which allows the Chimera to act as close fire support for infantry operating in dense terrain. The Forge World of Gryphonne IV produces its own unique variant armed with a turret-mounted Twin-linked Heavy Bolter, and while not very effective against enemy armour it is able to lay down a hail of explosive bolts that are highly effective against densely packed enemy infantry, such as the forces commonly deployed by the Tyranids and the Orks. Chimeras can also be equipped with an Autocannon which allows them to be used as light anti-vehicle tanks. Another variant derived from STC data discovered on the world of Kronus by Imperial Guard forces during the Dark Crusade allows a pattern of Chimera, known as the Kronus Pattern, to be built that replaces the normal Chimera turret with one similar to the Space Marine Predator tank turret, including its Autocannon. The Chimera can also be outfitted with Camouflage Netting, Extra Armour Plating, track guards, improved communications equipment, a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, a Pintle-mounted Heavy Stubber or Storm Bolter, rough terrain modifications, a Dozer Blade, a Searchlight, or Smoke Launchers. Known Formations *'Emperor's Wrath Artillery Company' - An Emperor's Wrath Artillery Company will begin the Imperial Guard's march to war, preceding the troops and vehicles with a thunderous barrage of heavy artillery fire. The battlefield is turned into a smoking, crater-strewn ruin, amidst which the enemy can find no cover or shelter from the death raining down upon them. These bombardments can last for solar hours, days, weeks, or even longer, and few defences can withstand the sheer destruction that is unleashed. These companies usually consist of three ordnance batteries, with each battery ccomposed of up to three Basilisk or Colossus artillery tanks and a single command Chimera tank. Known Users of the Chimera *'Imperial Guard' - The Chimera is the most common vehicle used by the forces of the Imperial Guard and most Guard regiments have more of this vehicle in their armouries than any other. *'Inquisition' - The Inquisition uses Chimeras to transport both Inquisitors and infantry such as Inquisitorial Storm Troopers during their operations. *'Planetary Defence Forces' - Many Planetary Defence Forces make use of Chimeras in the same way that the Imperial Guard uses them; many PDF units possess no heavy tanks and must rely solely on Chimeras for their armoured support. *'Adeptus Arbites' - The Adeptus Arbites use the Chimera for transportation during large scale planetary riots or rebellions and these Arbites Chimeras are sometimes equipped with water cannons for non-lethal crowd suppression. *'The Lost and the Damned' - The Lost and the Damned consists of Imperial Guard soldiers, Chaos Cultists and others that have turned against the Imperium and have either sided with the Forces of Chaos or have became Renegades against Imperial rule. These Renegades and Traitors still use the Chimera as their armoured transport of choice. Notable Users of the Chimera *'Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor Tyrus' - Tyrus used Chimeras to carry Inquisitorial Storm Troopers during the Purging of Gladrinus VI *'Ordo Malleus Inquisitor Lord Coteaz' - Chimeras were used during the Cleansing of Opridia *'Ordo Malleus Inquisitor Hector Rex' - The Chimera was used as a transport for Inquisitorial Storm Troopers by Hector Rex during the Siege of Vraks *'6th Magdellan Armoured Regiment' - Used during the Battle of Tsaragrad *'18th Krieg Armoured Regiment' - Used during the Barbarius Campaign *'98th Cadian Armoured Regiment' - Used during the Luxor Uprising *'113th Cadian Mechanised Infantry Regiment '- Part of the Cadian Gate garrison forces *'7th Mortant Regiment, "The Headhunters"' - Took part in the Sacking of Colonia *'3rd Tallarn Armoured Regiment, "Desert Storm"' - Fought during the Defence of Balle Alpha, and during the Taros Campaign *'Armageddon Steel Legion' - Involved in the Defence of Hive Infernus during the Third War for Armageddon *'193rd Tallarn Armoured Regiment' - Used during the Achernar Prime Campaign *'84th Mordian Armoured Regiment' - Used as standard transportation vehicles *'527th Valhallan Ice Warriors Infantry Regiment' - Used as standard transportation vehicles *'81st Phyressian Armoured Regiment - '''Used as standard transportation vehicles *'8th Palladius Armoured Regiment, "The Warhounds"' - Fought during the Atria Wilderness Campaign *'23rd Krieg Mechanised Infantry Regiment''' - Took part in the Cleansing of Radnar *'114th Cadian Armoured Regiment' - Took part in the Taros Campaign *'266th Cadian Armoured Regiment' - Fought against escaped Tyranids from a secret Adeptus Mechanicus research base on the planet of Beta Anphelion IV *'Vraksian Traitor Militia' - The Vraksian Traitor Militia fought against Loyalist forces during the Siege of Vraks alongside the other Forces of Chaos, using the Chimeras stored in the Departmento Munitorum's stockpiles on Vraks Prime *'Forces of the Inquisition' - Fought using Chimeras as armoured transports during the Betalis III Campaign against the Eldar of Craftworld Mymeara *'Tyrant's Legion' - The Tyrant's Legion used Chimeras against the Loyalist forces during the Badab War Derivatives The Chimera chassis is the basis for many other Imperial armoured vehicles, including the: *'Basilisk' - Long range artillery vehicle *'Griffon' - Heavy mortar vehicle *'Colossus' - Heavy artillery vehicle *'Medusa Siege Tank' - Short range artillery vehicle *'Hellhound' - Flame tank *'Hydra'- Anti-air tank *'Manticore' - Missile tank *'Deathstrike Missile Launcher' - Long-range missile tank *'Salamander'- Scout vehicle *'Trojan' - Utility vehicle Variants While there are many variants of the Chimera, there are three special variants that are used by the Imperium. All of these variants of the Chimera retain the original's amphibious capabilities and transport capacity. These three represent the only currently named variants: and a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher]] *The Chimerax is by far the most widespread variant of the Chimera, armed with turret-mounted, quad-linked Autocannons. Its design was intended to serve as a mobile anti-aircraft artillery piece in extreme situations where no other anti-aircraft capability was present that could also carry a squad of Imperial Guardsmen and provide close fire support for them. While the Chimerax's quad-linked Autocannons actually fared poorly against aircraft they proved more than capable of supporting the ferried troops. This variant has been mostly replaced with the much more effective Hydra anti-air tank. *The Chimedon is essentially a heavier armed version of the Chimera that serves as a light tank. The Chimedon is armed with a turret-mounted Conqueror Cannon for added firepower. Some Chimedons were further upgraded with a Battle Cannon, but the stronger recoil of this weapon had the chance to seriously damage the vehicle itself upon firing the gun. *The Chimerro possessed either a single Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher tube attached to the turret and an automated reloading system or a rack of 8 cubic box Missile Launchers on the top of the rear hatch. While the former variant of the Chimerro still retained the top hatch, it was difficult to keep it in proper working order, so it was rarely used. The second variant of the Chimerro was more common in Imperial service as its Missile Launcher was useful in providing combat support for Imperial Guardsmen attacking strongly fortified targets. *'Storm Chimera' - The Storm Chimera is a minor Chimera variant used by the regiments of the Death Korps of Krieg. The preferred combat doctrine of the Death Korps holds that either its troops not be reliant on mechanised transports or that its regiments utilise much larger and heavier transports such as the Gorgon for heavy assaults. As such, the Chimera sees limited use in the Death Korps of Krieg and most commonly as the Storm Chimera variant. This configuration is issued to specilised frontline assault units and is simply an up-armoured standard Chimera with extensive ablative armour plating to increase its endurance. The Storm Chimera is also always armed with a turret-mounted Autocannon in place of the standard Multi-Laser, for both its increase in firepower and its ease in munitions resupply. *'APDS-6a ''Defender' - The ''Defender was a variant of the Chimera armoured personnel carrier developed on the Imperial Hive World of Armageddon. The Defender was armed with a hull-mounted Heavy Laser Destroyer, much like the Destroyer Tank Hunter, and was used to bolster that beleaguered planet's Planetary Defence Forces. The vehicle proved effective as a stop-gap measure during the Ork invasion of Armageddon (Imperial records do not state whether this happened during the Second or Third War for Armageddon, or whether this variant was used in both conflicts). *'Wheeled Chimera' - The Wheeled Chimera is simply a Chimera chassis that has been modified to use six large reinforced tires in place of tank treads. While this variant is uncommon in the Imperial Guard, Planetary Defence Forces on Frontier Worlds may use these variants as they are less advanced and thus easier to manufacture for a limited colonial economy. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Also See *'Imperial Guard Vehicles' Sources *''Codex: Astra Militarum'' (8th Edition), pp. 42, 115 *''Codex: Astra Militarum'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), "Chimeras," "Dedicated Transports - Chimera" *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (5th Edition), pg. 39 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (4th Edition), pg. 45 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (3rd Edition), pp. 17, 30 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (2nd Edition), pg. 30 *''Imperial Armour'', pp. 28-31 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy'', pp. 12, 111-128 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard'' (Second Edition), pp. 63-71, 246, 248, 252, 256-258, 265, 267, 274 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'', pp. 200-201 *''Imperial Armour Volume Three - The Taros Campaign'', pp. 89 ,127 ,128 *''Imperial Armour Volume Four - The Anphelion Project'', pp. 64-65 *''Imperial Armour Volume Five - The Siege of Vraks - Part One'', pp. 36, 66 *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two'', pp. 28, 90 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pg. 24 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 29 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara'', pg. 65 *''Imperial Armour Volume Twelve - The Fall of Orpheus'', pg. 193 *''Imperial Guard Collector's Edition 2003'', pp. 86-87 *''Only War: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pp. 217-218, 274 *''White Dwarf'' 185 (UK), pp. 24-26 *''Warhammer 40,000: Apocalypse'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 368, 411 *''Dawn of War - Winter Assault'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War - Dark Crusade'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War - Soulstorm'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War II'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War II - Retribution'' (PC Game) Gallery Chimera01.png|A basic Mars Pattern Chimera of the 6th Magdellan Armoured Regiment, armed with a turret-mounted Multi-Laser Chimera04.png|A Chimera of the 3rd Tallarn Armoured Regiment, armed with a turret-mounted Autocannon and equipped with a dozer blade Chimera05.png|A Gryphonne IV Pattern Chimera belonging to the 113th Cadian Mechanised Infantry Regiment, armed with a turret-mounted Twin-linked Heavy Bolter Chimera07.png|A Chimera of the 193rd Valhallan Armoured Regiment, it is armed with a turret-mounted Heavy Flamer taros39chimera.JPG|A Chimera of the 17th Tallarn regiment, part of the first Infantry platoon (Armoured Fist Company) ChimeraCadian114thTaros.JPG|A Chimera of the 114th Cadian Regiment, deployed during the Taros Campaign Chimera19.png|A Chimera of the Vraksian Traitor Militia that fought during the Siege of Vraks Chimera20.png|A Chimera used during the Siege of Vraks by the Forces of Chaos Chimera06.png|A Chimera belonging to the Inquisition Chimera11.png|A Chimera used by the Inquisition to transport Inquisitorial Storm Troopers Chimera12.png|A Chimera used by the forces of the Inquisition with Purity Seals attached to the vehicle to help keep it safe from daemons Chimera17.jpg|A Chimera used by Imperial Penal Legions; the soldiers are kept in a cage on the vehicle until they are brought to battle Chimera09.png|A Chimera as part of an armoured convoy Chimera08.png|A Chimera as seen from the rear in operation on Betalis III; this Chimera has earned a cast iron Aquila as a sign of its crew's proven loyalty es:Chimera Category:C Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperial Guard Equipment Category:Inquisition Category:Chaos Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Chaos Category:Vehicles